Duncan Thin-Blade
Duncan Thin-Blade is a member of the Worshippers of the Dragonkin and a Hestian of the Labour Caste, he serves as a Tailor and Quartermaster for the Specialists. Equiping them with different disguises and equipment for when they are out in the field. History Duncan was born in a time before the conquest of Daemonheim, when the Worshippers were still only a Wilderness Tribe. Back then Duncan only served to make the basic equipment of the Worshippers and also to fit armour properly. He trained with his family until he was fifteen, where he mastered the craft of clothes and also learnt to make other tools useful to the Worshippers such as netting for fishing and bow strings. It was at this young age that he also learnt to fight for his people as all Worshippers do. When he was eighteen and the Dragonkin Worshippers conquered Daemonheim from the Fremmeniks he took an interest in their foreign clothing and useful equipment, he began to study this and thanks to his skill as a craftsman and the information shared by the Persae (slaves) captured in the conquest he began to learn how to craft new clothing. When the Worshippers first took their occupation of Misthalin, Duncan once again took an interest in their exotic styles of clothing and eventually learnt to master their styles of clothing. When the Worshippers were cast back into Forinthy, Duncan took with him his newly found knowledge of foreign clothing and when Lycan Roach was made Atinaese of the Specialists, he appointed Duncan Thin-Blade as the Caste Quartermaster, his new role was too craft the disguises of the Field Agents and also to find interesting ways to hide their equipment. Attributes *He is a master tailor, able to craft many different styles of clothing. *He is also a master of disguise, able to change the colour of ones skin, the style of their clothing and the colour and appearance of ones hair. *He is a quick witted and talented fighter, who uses his surroundings resourcefully during combat. Appearance Duncan is a small stocky man with a small red face. His proper appearance is hard to distinguish due to his constant use of disguises however. His choice of clothing is always different as he is always trying different disguises. Personality Duncan is a cheerful hard working man that is friendly with his clients and hard working in his career. He worships the Dragonkin devotely however he does not often involve himself in combat, prefering to focus on his work and fight when neseccary. Duncan in his Disguises Duncan in Theatrical Disguise.png|Duncan Thin-Blade in a Noble-Man disguise Duncan.PNG|Another picture of Duncan in a Noble-Man Disguise Duncan in Samba Disguise.PNG|Duncan in a Karamjan Tribal Disguise Duncan Samba Face.PNG|Duncan Thin Blade disguised as a Tribal Karamjan Duncan in Pharoah Disguise.PNG|Duncan disguised as a Kharidian Pharoah Duncan Pharoah Face.PNG|Duncan's face in his Pharoah Disguise Duncan in Builder Disguise.PNG|Duncan disguised as a Builder Duncan Builder Face.PNG|Duncan in a Hard Hat Duncan in Changsan Disguise.PNG|Duncan disguised as an Eastern Noble Duncan Changsan Face.PNG|Duncan in an Eastern Nobles disguise Disguises made by Duncan Disguised Lycan Roach.PNG|Lycan Roach disguised as a Misthalite Noble Peony disguised.png|Peony disguised as Kharidian Noble, Lady Elmara Bloodwood in Yusuf Disguise.PNG|Bloodwood Myrellic Disguised as a Kharidian Servant Vakkan in a Monk Disguise (Unfinished).PNG|Part of Vakkan's Monk disguise (lacks the monk wig) Peony disguised as a Priestess of Zamorak.PNG|Peony disguised as a Priestess of Zamorak Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Commoners Category:Warrior Category:Assassin Category:Antagonist Category:Dragonkin Worshippers